Naruto Ultimate Ninja: How it was really made
by ramenflowers
Summary: The title explains the story, really.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO: ULTIMATE NINJA**

**HOW IT WAS REALLY MADE!**

**THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC! RATE AND COMMENT PLEASE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

It all began when twins named Bandai and Namco came to the Hidden Leaf Village and asked a favor of the Third Hokage.

"We would like to create a virtual fighting experience featuring ninja from this and other select villages", Namco said.

"How many ninja, if I may ask?" The Third Hokage questioned.

"Right now, fourteen, but we may add more in future projects like this, trusting that this first one is successful," Bandai answered.

"Alright, do you have a list of fighters you would like to be used in this experience?"

"Yes we do. Here it is." They handed a piece of paper to The Third Hokage.

The list contained the following names:

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Rock Lee

Kakashi Hatake

Shikamaru Nara

Neji Hyuga

Hinata Hyuga

Gaara

Haku

Zabuza Momochi

Orochimaru

Nine-Tailed Naruto

Curse Mark Sasuke

"What? First off, one of these people is a rogue ninja; second, two of these people are dead; three, another two of these people show up twice on this list; four, these same two people are unimaginably powerful in the forms specified the second time they appear on this list."

"We know what we are doing, sir," Namco responded.

"When it comes to the rogue ninja, we have already sent a message to him regarding this, and we have his sincere word that he will not try to attack this or any other place he may have in his sights," Bandai explained.

"I will still be keeping an eye on him," The Third Hokage responded.

"We wrote in our message that you would say that," Namco said.

"As for the two that have passed away, he has said that he will resurrect them for this event," Bandai continued.

"I guess that settles that, but what about the two who appear on the list twice?" The Third Hokage asked.

"From stories we've heard, they apparently know how to call on their powers and will do so for this event."

**THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**IN CASE YOU'RE WONDERING WHEN THIS WOULD TAKE PLACE, IT HAPPENED DURING THE ONE MONTH OF TRAINING BEFORE THE CHUNIN EXAM FINALS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO: ULTIMATE NINJA**

**THE MAKING CONTINUED**

**CHAPTER TWO! AMAZING! RATE AND COMMENT PLEASE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

The Third Hokage called the fourteen people on the list Bandai and Namco gave him to his office and told them what was going on. Hinata was standing next to Naruto, red as a tomato. Naruto himself was trying to keep up as best he could.

"Well, with this experience, these two people wish to give civilians the experience of a ninja without them actually becoming ninja," The Third Hokage said.

"What is that smell?" Sakura yelled.

"Are you saying we smell bad? Well, I guess it comes from being dead for over a month, eh, Haku?" Zabuza asked. "It would make sense," Haku responded.

"To say the least, you two will be an excellent addition to this experience, as will I," Orochimaru said.

"Come on; are you insane, old man? Why does Sasuke have to be here?" Naruto asked.

"He was invited. Plus, to make it enjoyable for all of you, I am officially making this a mission," The Third Hokage said.

Knock, knock. "Enter!" The Third Hokage added.

Bandai and Namco came in, with a small bowl and a piece of paper.

"Well, well. Bandai, Namco, I have brought together at least twelve of the people on the list. The other two will have to appear on their own terms."

"Very well, then. First off, this list consists of all the people we'd like to be supposedly the 'tour guides' of this experience," Bandai said.

The list contained the following people:

Iruka Umino

Kakashi Hatake

Asuma Sarutobi

Kurenai Yuhi

Ibiki Morino

Hayate Gekko

Genma Shiranui

Might Guy

Anko Mitarashi

Izumo Kamizuki

Kotetsu Hagane

"Not a bad list, but one of the people on it is dead," The Third Hokage pointed out.

Orochimaru heard this and said, "I'll take care of that," and left.

Namco took the bowl, and held it out so the competitors could see it. "This bowl is filled with names of people that will help you out when you need them to," Namco said.

"Who would you like to go first?" The Third Hokage asked.

"First, we would like to say something regarding these people. They will be referred to as 'support characters,' and with some people included in the experience, you will have two support characters, only one of which will actually appear in battle," Bandai elaborated.

"Well, now close your eyes and put your hand in the bowl, one at a time of course. Now, who'd like to go first?" Namco asked.

Naruto immediately jumped to the bowl, stuck his hand in, and pulled out a name.

"Iruka Umino," Naruto read out loud. "I wouldn't settle for anyone else! YES!" Naruto cheered.

"I guess I'll go next, then," Hinata said. She pulled out a name from the bowl. "Shino Aburame," Hinata read aloud. "So it seems Kiba won't be helping me then. Hmm…," she said.

Shikamaru Nara pulled out a name. "Asuma Sarutobi," He read aloud.

"Ah, my son; let's hope for the best, then," The Third Hokage said.

"I guess I'll go next then," Neji said. He put his hand in the bowl and pulled out a name. "Tenten," he read aloud.

"What? Neji!" Lee exclaimed. POOF! A cloud appeared where Lee stood, and in his place was Tenten!

"Ah, TenTen, so you're representing the hospitalized Lee then?" The Third Hokage asked. "Yes sir" Tenten responded immediately.

Neji interjected, "That's noble of you Tenten, but you'd think Guy-Sensei would fill in for Lee". "Maybe, but if what if by chance Lee gets Guy as a support character!" "I didn't think of that, Tenten. If nothing else, you have a very good point," Neji replied.

"Anyway, let's move on. I guess I'll pull a name out for Lee, then," Tenten said. "Might Guy. See, Neji? What did I say?"

After Tenten finished speaking, a cloud of sand approached the bowl and reformed into a hand. The hand reached in and pulled a name. The hand went over to Gaara, who read his support's name aloud: "Temari, eh? Well, Neji, I guess things have gotten interesting, right?" "I guess so," Neji responded.

"What?" Tenten responded with a shocked look on her face. "That's got me motivated to make sure Neji never loses to Gaara! I'll make Temari look so bad, it'd be almost as if we were having a rematch, and I'd win! Yeah!"

"Hold on a second. What if I have to fight Lee?" Neji said. "You'll be my support, and well, only with a shadow clone can a person be in two places at once and…" TenTen and Neji both looked at Naruto after a look that clearly said, "I've got an idea!" appeared on their faces.

"Say no more; say no more, I'll fill in for Lee whenever he supposedly fights Neji!" Naruto said, then thought to himself, _"Oh, man! This means I'd better start training with Guy-sensei to have some idea of Lee's fighting pattern!"_

"Could I possibly request a support instead of leaving it up to chance?" Zabuza asked.

Bandai said, "Alright, who?"

"Haku," Zabuza said, and continued, "Is it possible for me to assign myself as Haku's support? And can Haku be my support?"

Namco said, "We can do that. Besides, when we spoke to Orochimaru he personally asked us if we could make Kabuto Yakushi his support, and we were willing to oblige."

"Anyway," Bandai said, "Now it's time for the characters with two supports to pull out their names. These characters are, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake. Now who would like to pull out a name first?"

Sasuke stepped forward, and Namco pulled out another bowl from underneath the first one. "First off, for some reason, three particular names were put in this bowl twice; so one person and another will have one potential support. I will explain once everyone Bandai listed pulls out two names."

Sasuke put his hand in, pulled out a slip of paper, and read the name on it aloud: "Kakashi Hatake. Well, I guess that makes sense since we both have Sharingan." He put his name back in the bowl and pulled out another slip of paper. The name on this one nearly gave Sasuke a heart attack: "D-d-dobe Uzumaki? Are you serious?"

Naruto snapped, "Whaaaaaat? I have to be a support for HIM; the Teme?" "Hey, Naruto, do you know what this means?" "What does it mean, Teme?" "It means, Dobe, you can't drag me down, not yet at least."

"Can we move on?" The Third Hokage asked.

Sakura approached the bowl and pulled out her first support's name. At reading the slip of paper, she screamed so loud she broke the glass windows in the Hokage's office.

"Sasuke is one of my supports! YES!" She screamed. After half an hour of jumping for joy, she calmed down and pulled out her second support's name: "Kakashi Hatake." Naruto had crossed his fingers hoping that he would become her other support, hanged his head in disappointment at hearing this.

"On the subject of yours truly, I guess it's my turn to pull out my supports' names," Kakashi said. He stepped towards the bowl and pulled out one of the last two names: "Might Guy."

"What?" Tenten said. "What if 'Lee' fights Kakashi?" "Hold your horses, young lady. He hasn't pulled out his second support yet," Bandai said. Kakashi pulled out the name of his other support: "Iruka Umino."

"I've got it, Tenten!" Naruto exclaimed. "If I'm facing off against Kakashi-sensei, and Iruka-sensei's my only support, then that means Kakashi-sensei will have to use Guy-sensei as a support; if he's fighting Lee, then that means Lee will be stuck with Guy-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei will get Iruka-sensei as a support. Am I right?"

Namco said, "You're smarter than we were led to believe. Yes, that's how it will work for the characters with more than one support."

Bandai said, "Now that that's taken care of, we can move on to the next step of the experience."

**AS FOR THE TOUR GUIDES (THE MAIN MENU CHARACTERS), I'VE UNLOCKED THEM ALL; AS FOR HOW YOU UNLOCK THEM, YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THEIR NINJA INFO CARD. THANK YOU! AGAIN, RATE AND COMMENT!**


End file.
